<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a deer among wolves by 4horsesatetheworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461008">a deer among wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld'>4horsesatetheworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liebste (or Caleb multiclasses into a paladin for the god of the fey and magic) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, German Folklore - Freeform, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, There are many things that live in the woods, also i know that this is not how dnd really works but i don't care, fey paladin Caleb in fact, fey!caleb, molly and cad at the same time because i said so, or is it??????, the gang's all here, the molly/caleb is one sided, the wild hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the woods, a strange hunting party comes to...speak with the Mighty Nein's wizard paladin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liebste (or Caleb multiclasses into a paladin for the god of the fey and magic) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a deer among wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read the first part, but the short version is that Caleb got chosen by Corellan, the Archeart, god of fey and magic, after Fjord, Jester, and Yasha got taken, but they fought Lorenzo for the first time, and, using his new paladin powers, he was able to save Molly from dying. Now, Caleb is kind of fey and also paladin for the Archeart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is dark, but around their campfire, it is cozy and warm. The Nein are all gathered together, whole once more now that the Iron Shepherds are dealt with. They’ve grown in fact with Caduceus joining their merry band. He and Fjord chat quietly over the pot of stew, as Beau and Jester are play some hand slap game. Molly leans against Yasha as her fingers carefully make tiny braids. Her fingers, despite their rough calluses, have always treated Molly and his hair delicately.  Nott and Caleb are together as always; Nott cleans her crossbow as Caleb reads softly aloud to her. Nott says something, and it makes Caleb grin.  </p>
<p>It’s a very nice grin, a very nice mouth Molly has come to realize. He was handsome before he ever met a god and became fey-touched. He was beautiful before he managed to save Molly’s life. Now though, Caleb is near radiant, even covered in the dirt of a few days travel. The moon and firelight dance over his skin casting him in silver and gold. His eyes seem to glow and twinkle with the strange blue-silver light that Molly associates with Caleb using his godly magics. Those pretty eyes were the first thing he saw after almost dying; Molly likes them quite a bit.</p>
<p>Which is why Mollymauk notices when Caleb’s pupils expand dramatically, and his gaze goes far away without warning. He tilts his head as if hearing something from a distance. Frumpkin sits up from Caleb’s lap, looking in the same direction. The cat leaps from Caleb’s lap and transforms into a towering silver wolf. Nott scrambles back from the transformed Frumpkin, readying her crossbow. The wolf licks Caleb’s face, as the blue of his eyes fades in a pure, glowing silver. Under his shirt, the Archeart’s pendant begins to glow. Caleb’s grin becomes a smile and his teeth become very sharp. </p>
<p>“Mr. Caleb?” Molly calls across the campfire, “Are you alright there?” </p>
<p>Registering Molly’s question, Caleb’s focus returns to their group. His pupils return to a normal size, but his iris remain the same glowing silver. Frumpkin wags his tail, as Caleb stands.  Mercy comes hurtling out of the cart and into Caleb’s outstretched hand. The Archeart symbol glows. </p>
<p>“Caleb?” Fjord asks, hand hovering, ready to summon his falchion. Molly shifts out of Yasha’s embrace, so she can reach her sword if need be. </p>
<p>“Listen.” Caleb taps his ear. “The horns signal their approach.”  </p>
<p>Silence falls over the camp. Most of them reach for weapons, never too far out of reach. Very faintly, Molly hears a long horn blast from far away. Yasha stiffens beside him, but that is the only indication anyone else has heard it. </p>
<p>“Caleb,” she says, soft and low, drawing his attention before continuing in quiet Celestial. Caleb responds in kind. Yasha hums, thoughtful. </p>
<p>“Ok,” she says, “Everyone, if you would all make your way back to the road with haste. That is our best plan.”  </p>
<p>“Caleb?” Nott asks. Caleb nods.  </p>
<p>“Go with Yasha. I will yell if I am dying.” He waves off Nott. “Go, schatz, before the Hunt arrives.” </p>
<p>Yasha herds them all back towards the road. Caleb is left with only the campfire and the imposing form of Frumpkin beside him. </p>
<p>Caleb’s eyes are very silver in the dark. </p>
<p>Only moments after they have reset camp on the road, the sound of a hunting horn breaks the quiet night air. The hoofbeats of charging beasts’ approach. Caleb leans on his spear next to the fire, casual-like. Molly can only barely see him with the various trees in the way. Hoots and hollers sound in the air. Frumpkin howls in response, and Caleb, quiet and meek Caleb, lets out a tremendous yell of his own. It sounds like Yasha’s furious scream when she fights. The sounds slow and then stop, as a man on a pale horse rides through the trees. He jumps from the horse’s bare back to the ground in front of Caleb who nods his head. </p>
<p>From a distance, the figure looks like a human male though he’s tall and built, maybe even taller than Yasha and just as pale though his light skin is splatter in mud and dirt. Draped across his shoulders and over his head is a humongous wolf skin. The man is seven feet tall if he’s a foot, so the wolf must have been even larger. As the figure moves closer to the fire, Molly can see that the wolf fur was once white and is now matted with blood and dirt, and his breastplate is not one large piece, but black scales layered over one another. </p>
<p>“Yasha, who is that?” Beau asks. Yasha replies in Celestial, pauses, thinks, and then says in Common, “His name isn’t known, but he is the leader of the Wild Hunt, the Pale Rider.” </p>
<p>The Pale Rider speaks. Caleb replies. Their conversation cannot be heard from their position on the road. Yasha still grips Magician’s Judge with both hands, and Beau looks ready to bolt if needs be. Caleb, with a completely straight back, bows to the man, Mercy held in one hand. The man lets out a loud laugh; it echoes to the Nein and shakes the trees. After Caleb straightens back up, the Pale Rider bows to him in return. When he stands back up, the Rider laughs again and sweeps Caleb up into a large hug. Beau moves forward, but Yasha holds out an arm to keep her back. Caleb is set back on the ground, and his hair is ruffled. </p>
<p>More folks emerge from the woods. </p>
<p>Nott perks up from her perch on top of the wagon, and says, “Caleb messaged. We can come back now. Just don’t take any of the food or drink and make sure you’re back on the road before you fall asleep. Oh, and don’t tell anyone your real name.” </p>
<p>Yasha holds out a hand, and Nott scrambles on to her shoulders and the two of them lead the group back to the campfire. Figures from the woods are adding more wood to it, and it is quickly growing into a bonfire. When they are within distance, Nott launches herself onto Caleb. Caleb laughs, as Nott fusses wordlessly. </p>
<p>“Schatz, I am ok. These are—well, not quite friends, but for now, they do not mean us harm,” Caleb says, holding the goblin to his chest. Nott gives Caleb a look, and he nods. She scrambles onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ah, <em> Liebste </em>, you harm me,” exclaims the Pale Rider, “As if any of my riders would think of hurting our dear heart.”</p>
<p>“Your <em>deer </em> heart, I think that would be quite a different situation,” Caleb says. The goliath, for seeing him close, that was what the Pale Rider surely was, laughs deeply again. </p>
<p>“Yes, very different indeed,” he says, though something in his eyes makes Molly think of a wolf and Caleb is the deer, “So, Liebste, would you like to introduce your friends?” </p>
<p>“Oh, hi! I am Lady Fancypants!” Jester exclaims, approaching the figuring and holding out a hand. The goliath smiles and shakes it. His eyes find something on Jester’s belt, and his smile widens. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is my sincerest honor to be meeting you, Lady Fancypants.” The Pale Rider leans over and kisses Jester’s hand. Jester blushes, the first Molly has ever seen her blush.  Fjord glares at the man. Before he can speak again, Fjord interrupts, “I’m Oskar.”</p>
<p>That draws the Pale Rider’s attention back to the rest of them. Caduceus waves, “You may call me Cornelius.” </p>
<p>“Traci,” Beau says. As the Pale Rider focuses on Yasha, she stares him down. Her arms are crossed over her sword. A moment passes before she bites out, “Lagertha.” </p>
<p>With that the smile falters a bit, but the Rider nods to her in respect. Molly pipes up, “Periwinkle, but my friends call me Peri.” </p>
<p>“And you little one?” </p>
<p>Nott glares at the Pale Rider, from her perch on Caleb’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“You can call me Otto.”</p>
<p> “A pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. I am <em>der Schimmelreiter</em>, but please call me Berchta. I am the lead rider of this group. We are known as the Wild Hunt.” </p>
<p>A yell, halfway between a scream and a howl, goes through the group. Berchta looks at Caleb, his mouth open and full of teeth, and howls too. Frumpkin howls too, and Caleb grins at his familiar. </p>
<p>“Come, let us celebrate new friends, ja?” Berchta gestures around, placing one large hand on Caleb’s shoulder and turning to the rest of the hunting party. Everyone else looks to Yasha who shrugs and replaces her sword in its scabbard. </p>
<p>“It would be rude not to. Just… don’t eat or drink anything they offer you and try not to be rude. That would be bad.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The Wild Hunt is interesting to say the least. An orc with a giant war axe makes quick work of a tree and soon there is a raging bonfire. From somewhere, casks of ale have been found and a massive deer carcass is hanging over the fire, an aarakocra watching closely. Two elves have brought out instruments. The very air around them is intoxicating; Molly can feel himself being pulled into a frenzy. He wants to dance and juggle and fuck and hunt and eat his prey raw. It’s disconcerting enough to pull him out of the mania. He stays with Fjord who seems less affected than the rest of them. </p>
<p>Beau saw the wrestling contests that one of the riders started, and immediately went to throw herself into the fray. Jester stands by, cheering her on, sometimes slipping curses at Beau’s opponents. None of the riders seem to stay hurt nor does Beau and Jester never seems to run out of spells, even though she’s been slinging them for quite some time. Caduceus sits with the aarakocra and the food, and they seem to be having a pleasant enough conversation. Yasha is dueling an orc; they started with weapons, but are now just wailing on each other, blood covering both their hands. Nott is with Caleb. And Caleb, well. </p>
<p>Caleb has stolen every drink and every portion of food offered to any of the Mighty Nein. He is drunk off his ass, and, unlike in Hupperdook, he is possessed by some joyous fervor. The drinks make Caleb laugh and smile, as he is passed from one rider to the next in some elaborate dance. His skin and eyes glow. An elf spins him away and braids small blue flowers in his hair and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Caleb returns the favor. In fact, he is generous with his touch tonight, slouching against Caduceus while eating hot deer fresh from the fire, dancing with Jester once she bores of the fighting, hugging Yasha and Beau when they triumph over their opponents, repeatedly kissing Nott on the forehead or cheek and hugging her close. He even comes over to Fjord and Molly at one-point, poking Fjord in the stomach and giggling, “fest”, before tugging on one of Molly’s horn ornaments, and saying, “Come on, Mr. Circus Man. Come dance with me.” </p>
<p>Caleb drunkenly stumbles, as he tries to pull Mollymauk towards the dancing, tumbling into his arms. Caleb blinks up at him. His pupils are blown wide; all that can be seen of his eyes is a small ring of silver iris. Caleb smiles at Molly, and all of his teeth are sharp.  </p>
<p>“Mr. Caleb, are you quite alright?” </p>
<p>“I am wonderful. They are quite fun guests, are they not?” Caleb gestures to the Wild Hunt. “But you have to be careful, Mr. Circus Man. They like to steal all the pretty things away. Especially when they are good at killing things, like you are. Like we are. The Mighty Nein never say die, but we do make a lot of other things die, ja? Berchta wants us, wants you. But you are not his. <em> Du ist mein, ja</em>? He cannot have you.”</p>
<p>“Liebste, I hope you are not smearing my reputation,” Berchta, as if summoned by his name, says as he walks over, “I am perfectly capable of doing that on my own.” He gives a lecherous wink to Molly. Caleb tries to right himself but is still uneasy on his feet. Molly wraps an arm around his waist to help.  Caleb is very warm. And pouting at Berchta. </p>
<p>“You can’t have him, <em>Schütze. Er ist mein. Sie gehören mir.</em>” Caleb shoves one finger into Berchta’s chest, as if to make a point. The big man laughs, pulling Caleb to him and ruffling the wizard’s hair. </p>
<p>“Liebste, there was no doubt of that. I gave my word as master of the Wild Hunt that no harm will come to your friends from us on this night. Come, let us forget about our charges for the night. Forget your worries for tonight.” </p>
<p>There’s a ripple of magic to his last words, and for a moment, Caleb’s brow wrinkles and then softens. His eyes are still so wide. Berchta smiles. None of his smiles have been quite right in Molly’s opinion. Berchta and the Hunt, their smiles are predatory and have mostly been directed at their dear wizard. Molly wants to pull Caleb and his hazy, lazy smiles from the hunter’s grasp and place him behind Molly, so Molly can protect him, keep him safe. Caleb is squishy. Berchta spins Caleb out and back into the writhing mass of dancers, and another rider pulls him in. Neither stops smiling. </p>
<p>“He will be upset when he realizes you have charmed him. He does not take kindly to folks messing around with his head.” Molly lets one hands stray towards one of his swords, but Berchta just laughs. It is getting almost irritating. </p>
<p>“The Liebste cannot fault the nature of a man. He knew what we were when he greeted us. Do you not think he deserves to have a night without all those terrible memories pressing in at him?”</p>
<p>“The <em>Liebste</em> deserves to choose for himself, not have the choice enforced on him. His terrible memories are his to deal with as he likes.” </p>
<p>Berchta chuckles again. “Are you jealous, Periwinkle? That you do not make him smile and laugh like we can?”</p>
<p>“No,” Molly replies quickly, perhaps too quickly, but continues, “Whatever this is, whatever the Wild Hunt is, you are not the Mighty Nein, and for all we belong to him, he belongs to us as well. You will not take him without a fight.” </p>
<p>“And if he chooses to come with us? To give himself over to the Wild Hunt? You know how it feels, that hungry feeling under your breastbone, the need to hunt, to feed, to give chase, you like that feeling. You enjoy hunting; I can smell it in you. You have sharp teeth for a reason, don’t you want to use them?” </p>
<p>“I can think of plenty of more pleasurable ways to use my teeth than in service of your hunt, Berchta.” </p>
<p>Berchta laughs, again, and now Molly can really feel the blood in his veins. The mania of the Hunt getting to him as he tries to keep his need to protect Caleb, to protect all his friends, his desire to show this man what a real hunter looks like; he needs to keep that all down, and Berchta’s infuriating laughter isn’t helping. He looks away from the Pale Rider and seeks out his own pale friend in the crowd. He manages to catch Yasha’s eyes from where she’s dancing with Jester, and whatever the look in his eyes, on his face is, it’s enough that she excuses herself, passing Jester off to a rider in a green cloak, and makes her way over. </p>
<p>“He is lucky to have such a good friend in you, our Dear Heart. He will need you all in order to complete his own hunt,” Berchta says, “I only hope you do not lead him astray.” </p>
<p>Yasha arrives, and Berchta nods to her before ducking away. He’s a few feet from them, when he turns back around to say, “It is always better to be predator, rather than prey.” </p>
<p>Molly restrains himself from hissing at the man. Yasha pulls him into a hug. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this.” </p>
<p>“Neither do I.” Yasha comforts him. “But we must do this. They will be gone by morning.”</p>
<p>“How do you know them?” </p>
<p>“The Hunt rides through Xhorhas. Every child grows up knowing the stories of fey hunters and how to avoid joining them. Or not. The Wild Hunt is… a simple life, if chosen.” </p>
<p>“Simplicity, how drab,” Molly jokes, and Yasha chuckles. </p>
<p>“Come dance for a little while, Periwinkle. For tonight, let things be simple.” </p>
<p>“For you, Lagertha, anything.” </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>The morning is bright and smells of roasting deer. Molly blinks his way into consciousness, stretching out from where he was curled next to Yasha who awakes near the same time. Molly’s head is pounding, and from the way the rest of the Nein are beginning to wake up and blink into the morning sun, he would bet the rest of them are the same way. He surveys their group.</p>
<p>Caleb is missing. </p>
<p>Molly shoots to his feet, pauses as dizziness and nausea takes over him, before bounding over Beau’s prone and groaning form, sword in hand. From their position on the road, he can see the smoldering remains of last night’s bonfire and a ginger wizard sitting by it, gently trying to coax it back to a real fire. A leg of deer remains on a spit above it. </p>
<p>Frumpkin, a cat once more, meows at Molly, passing by him to go curl up with Nott in the back of the wagon. </p>
<p>Molly walks over to their wizard. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Caleb.” </p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Mollymauk. How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“Hungover, despite not drinking anything at all last night.” </p>
<p>“Ja, that is quite fair. Here have some deer; it will make you feel better.” Caleb takes a dagger and cuts a small slice of meat from the shoulder. He hands it gingerly to Molly. Molly glances once at Caleb’s face, but he seems sincere enough, so Molly bites into it. </p>
<p>For all it is juicy and fresh and hot, it is missing salt in a big way. </p>
<p>Molly tells Caleb so, and Caleb laughs, a true laugh not the mania of the previous night. The loud noise doesn’t echo in Molly’s hungover head the way he expected it to, and as he eats, Molly realizes that the pain is slowly going away. </p>
<p>“Ja, the Wild Hunt does not carry salt with them. Their hunt is more about the means rather than the end. If they give a piece of their prize, always ask for salt. If they can’t give you salt, they are forced to give something else, usually by removing the curse on the meat they originally give as gift.” </p>
<p>“That seems unnecessarily complicated.” </p>
<p>“It is the way of the fey.” </p>
<p>“What is?” Jester asks, approaching the small fire and Molly and Caleb. The others are rising, wincing and pained. From the deep frown on Beau’s face to Nott’s</p>
<p>“To make simple things unduly complicated, and complicated things unduly simple,” Caleb replies. </p>
<p>“Oh, ok. Is this breakfast? They didn’t leave any pastries, did they?” </p>
<p>“No, they did not. Just the deer.” </p>
<p>Caleb serves them all pieces from the deer, and it is clear that there is some magic left on it, as everyone seems to be revitalized by the food. Nott still nestles up against Caleb, and Beau stays slump against Fjord. </p>
<p>“Hey, <em>Cay-leb</em>, can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“You just did, Jester. But, go ahead.” </p>
<p>“Why did they keep calling you Dear Heart last night? And what does Liebste mean? Was Berchta your boyfriend or something?” </p>
<p>Caleb turns bright red and ducks his head. He breathes in and exhales. </p>
<p>“Nein, nein, he was making a joke.” Caleb waves his hands to dismiss the thought. “Before he joined the Hunt, Berchta was Zemnian, like me. ‘Liebste’ is Zemnian; it is similar to ‘favored’ or ‘beloved’ because I am the Archeart’s favored, the Dear Heart. The Dear Heart is a position of sorts, in the hierarchy of the fey.”</p>
<p>“So, you are the <em>Archeart</em>’s boyfriend! Aw, Caleb, how cute!” Jester squeals. </p>
<p>“<em>Nien</em>! Schiesse.” Caleb scrubs a hand through his hair. “It is not romantic; it is – it’s … uh?”</p>
<p>Yasha interrupts with a word in Celestial. Caleb points at her and nods. </p>
<p>“It is the love between a god and his followers, a parent and children, but deeper, more important. Jester, you would be the Traveler’s Dear Heart if he follows a similar hierarchy. You understand?”</p>
<p> “Yes, Caleb, I understand. Your godly daddy loves you very much,” Jester says seriously, before her and Beau both burst into laughter. Caleb groans and blushes again. He looks at Jester with warmth and kindness. </p>
<p>Yasha bumps into Molly, stopping him from continuing to stare. She gives him one very unimpressed eyebrow, but Molly just smiles in return. </p>
<p>“Are we going to be meeting more folks like the Wild Hunt in the future?” Fjord asks, seriously.</p>
<p>“Ah, I do not know. I am more aware of them now, and they are more aware of me. It would likely be only the truly powerful ones, the ones who must abide by the rules of the Court, who we will interact with. They would be the ones enchained by the High Laws of Hospitality and the tacit laws of court relations, like I am.”</p>
<p>“Great, so the only fey we’ll meet are likely super powerful royals, because we have such great track records with powerful royals.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Beauregard. I am a ‘super powerful royal’, and if they were to hurt any of you, there are very strict guidelines to getting revenge.” Caleb’s eyes flash silver, and for a moment, Molly is reminded of the gnoll priest’s burning head, of Lorenzo’s burning head, of Caleb’s quiet, fiery rage. There is no doubt that any fey attempting to harm the Mighty Nein would meet a burning end. There’s a beat as the group absorbs Caleb’s words, before he continues, “All the same, we should do our best to avoid them. We all remember what happened to the High Richter.” </p>
<p>It is not quite a joke, but it makes Beau snort which in turn makes Molly laugh and soon the whole group is laughing at nothing in particular, laughing off the particularities of the night before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Wild Hunt can be seen in a bunch of pre-Christian folklore, but primarily I was influenced by Germanic and German interpretation. You should go look up some of the myths 'cause they're pretty cool and dark (like most German folklore).<br/>I did my best with the German, and I think most of the German is pretty self explanatory but this line may not be so:  “You can’t have him, Schütze. Er ist mein. Sie gehören mir.” = You can’t have him, Hunter (but it’s an older German term and now means Sagittarius). He is mine. They belong to me.</p>
<p>Also yes, Fjord, you will be meeting more folks from German folklore because this is a series, and I want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>